


Just Too Good

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Orlando’s been an accidently-on purpose bad boyOriginally posted at LiveJournal 9/2007





	Just Too Good

Just Too Good  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Characters: Viggo/ Orlando  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: M/M sex  
Summary: Orlando’s been an accidently-on purpose bad boy  
Originally posted at LiveJournal 9/2007

 

 

Orlando stood in the middle of the room, one foot raised to the chair Viggo had placed there, suckling his fingers.

Viggo stood in the corner, semi-hard cock in hand, stroking, as he watched Orlando prep himself.

Orlando pulled the spit-slickened fingers from his mouth, turning slightly to give Viggo a better view as he bent slightly and pressed two fingers into his tight hole.

Viggo suppressed a moan as he watched Orlando's fingers plunging in and out of the tight orifice, twisting and stretching.

Orlando pulled his fingers back, then added a third and pushed inside, spreading himself as wide as possible. Viggo stepped from the corner, placing a hand on Orlando's hip.

Orlando looked up into Viggo's eyes, pupils dilated with lust. Pulling his fingers from his ass, he raised up, begging for a kiss.

Viggo licked at Orlando's lips, teasing, before sealing his lips over the younger man's, plundering his mouth almost violently.

Orlando pulled back, gasping for air, turning to bury himself in Viggo's arm, pressing his caged cock into the older man's stomach.

Placing his hands firmly on Orlando's shoulders, Viggo turned him, pushing him to bend over the back of the chair, ass lifted invitingly as Orlando pleaded to be taken.

Viggo positioned himself behind the bowed back, running the damp blunt tip of his rod over Orlando's relaxed opening, pressing forward but not penetrating, only to pull back, time and time again, torturing his partner.

Finally, unable to restrain himself any longer, Viggo pushed slowly in, enjoying the gradual grasp of his shaft by the tight channel.

Stopping when he felt their balls touching, Viggo stood still, waiting. Which didn't take long, Orlando rocking against him and whimpering, needing more.

Viggo pulled slowly out, watching as he slipped outside Orlando, then slamming forward, starting a hard steady rhythm that had them both covered in sweat

Viggo pounded into Orlando, grunting as his balls slapped against the sweat drenched ass cheeks.

As Orlando reached down to grasp himself, Viggo grabbed his hand, pinning it to the back of the chair.

Orlando shuddered, starting to beg, pleading to come, but Viggo wasn't ready yet, wanting to drag this out as long as he himself could stand.

Orlando's chin dropped to his chest, catching sight of his dark shaft, watching as it dripped onto the floor under him. Flexing his hips, he met Viggo's thrusts, trying to drive the older man to the edge, hoping that Viggo would take him over the top with him

Viggo's control was weakening. Reaching around Orlando, he popped the latch on the first ring surrounding Orlando's swollen shaft, teasing the purpled flesh with his rough fingertips, then continuing down the shaft to the second, repeating the caresses, and then the third.

As he felt the twisting in his groin and the first twitches of his orgasm, he released the final ring, grasping Orlando's cock and squeezing.

"Come with me, Angel," Viggo growled as his orgasm washed over him, the feel of Orlando's release pumping over his hand increasing his pleasure.

As the last small spurt of translucent fluid dripped from Orlando, he started to crumple. Viggo held onto him, pulling him backwards as they sank together to the floor, Orlando cradled gently in Viggo's arms.

As Orlando nuzzled under Viggo's chin, sighing happily, Viggo tipped his face up and softly kissed his lips.

"Next time I tell you that you have to wait until I'm ready, you aren't going to start without me, are you?"

"No, Sir. I promise to be a good boy next time."

'But maybe the time after I won't. The punishment is just too good.'

~end


End file.
